DocWeathers.txt
CaravanBase |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000DC903 |trow=3 |before= |response=We doing business or what? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You got the look of a soon-to-be repeat customer. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Got to love the Commonwealth. So much death and destruction, I'll never be out of work. |after= |abxy=}} CaravanTradePostCricket |scene=- |topic=000AB342 |before= |response=So is anyone hurt here or not? Jesus, what I'd give for a compound fracture or something. You know, cha-ching. |after= |abxy=}} CIS_ChatWithNPC_Curie |scene= |srow=8 |topic=0016FBBB |trow=8 |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=University? You're not serious, right? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=Sure there are. Just a couple hundred years old, though. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=My theory is you're a little off your rocker. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=Most people look at medicine as a business these days. Makes no sense to share stuff with your competition. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=We're lucky to even get close to what they knew back then. Well, unless you're the Institute. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=Uh, if it's free, sure. Thanks. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=Hmm. I do have a few notes here. You're welcome to them. |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=If you get that hospital up and running, yeah, sign me up. |after= |abxy=A8a}} CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6 |scene= |srow=6 |topic=00188B46 |trow=6 |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' Well, you know how it is. Sometimes things are just quiet. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' I guess the road's kept me busy, but if I see any runaway synths, you'll be the first to know. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' Maybe you Coursers are doing such a good job, there aren't any synths left to capture. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' To be honest, I just haven't see anything that was worth telling you about. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' That's just how it's been. You guys have put the fear in those runaway synths, and now they won't show their faces. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' You haven't missed anything, I promise. It's been quiet as a whisper out here. |after= |abxy=A6a}} DialogueGenericDoctors |scene= |srow=28 |topic=000A7CC6 |trow=7 |before= |response=Doc Weathers is guaranteed to patch up any bruises, holes, and diseases you've picked up. But I ain't got no fix for personality. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You have some sort of medical problem here? Or are you just yanking my chain. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Tell the good Doc what's wrong with you. Spend your caps and I'll make it all better. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Dangerous world out there. Good thing, too, otherwise no business for doctors, am I right? |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Not many doctors around these days. Should let me take a look at you. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=If you need fixing up, let's get a look at you. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=I can patch you up if you need it. For a small fee, of course. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |topic=0013603B |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Very well. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Fine. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=All right. Excuse me. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Let me know if that changes. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=0005FB6E |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=You have any of those... symptoms. Tell me about 'em. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Tell me your problems, I got solutions. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Now, go over your symptoms for me. One at a time. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Tell me your symptoms. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=What's feeling off today? What can you tell me? |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Go over your symptoms with me. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |topic=0005FB6D |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=I got loads of Stimpaks, Chems, You-Name-It. |after= |abxy=X6a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=You got the caps, I got the goods. |after= |abxy=X7a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=I suppose I could spare some Stimpaks. |after= |abxy=X10a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=All right, but go easy on the Chems. |after= |abxy=X11a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=Let's see what I can spare... |after= |abxy=X12a}} |topic=0005FB6C |trow=6 |before= |response=Am I doctor? Let me show you my degree from the school of "Saving Wise Asses Like You." |after= |abxy=Y11a}} |before= |response=I'm a positive institution in these parts. So you need help or what? |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y11b}} |before= |response=You want news? Want me to rub your feet at the same time? I only got time for one thing: making caps. Oh, and, you know, helping people. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y12a}} |before= |response=Got nothing, sorry. Just trying to practice medicine. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y18a}} |before= |response=Nothing that would interest you. Now, let's talk about you and your health. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y19a}} |before= |response=Been out of the loop. Lot of sick and injured taking up my time. Now, if you need treatment, let me know. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y20a}} |scene= |srow=33 |topic=000C038B |trow=12 |before= |response=''{patient just told you they aren't in pain}'' Glad to hear it. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{patient just told you they aren't in pain}'' Good. Hope it stays that way. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{patient just told you they aren't in pain}'' Good. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination / Puzzled}'' Huh, you look fine, but... oh wait... yep, that's gonna need to be set back in place. Let's get started. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination}'' Eh, I've seen worse. Better stitch you up before infection sets in, though. |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination}'' Scrapes and bruises, but it's probably a good idea to get them fixed up. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |before= |response=''{examining a patient / Thinking}'' Severe lacerations, puncture wounds, muscle spasms in the eyes from high levels of stress... Yeah, let's patch you up. |after= |abxy=A12a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination / Thinking}'' Hmm... gonna need to brace those fractures, apply some cream for the burns, a few sets of stitches. Better get to it... |after= |abxy=A13a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination / Surprised}'' Oh wow, that's a lot of blood. We'll need to operate right away. |after= |abxy=A14a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Well, I'd patch you up, but I have costs to cover, and you're short on caps. What else is bothering you? |after= |abxy=A18a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You're hurt, all right, but you're also dead broke. Sorry. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A19a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' I'd like to help you, but I got costs to cover, and you're low on caps. Was there anything else? |after= |abxy=A20a}} |topic=000C038A |trow=6 |before= |response=All right. Don't ruin my hard work by dying out there. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |before= |response=Take better care of yourself in the future, okay? |after= |abxy=B6a}} |before= |response=Off you go, then. |after= |abxy=B7a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' On your way, then. |after= |abxy=B11a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' Fine. Come back later. |after= |abxy=B12a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' Very well, then. |after= |abxy=B13a}} |topic=000C0389 |trow=7 |before= |response=''{examining a patient, they just told you their radiation levels are normal}'' Good. Keep an eye on it, though. What else? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' Blood pooling in the gums. Signs of anemia. Yeah. We better clean you up. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' All right. Let's flush your system. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' We'll clean you up, don't worry. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You don't have enough caps for the fee. Sorry. Anything else? |after= |abxy=X8a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' We can clean you up, but you don't have enough money to cover the costs. Anything else? |after= |abxy=X9a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You're definitely sick, but you don't have enough money to cover my fee. Sorry. Was there something else? |after= |abxy=X10a}} |topic=000C0388 |trow=8 |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{examining a patient, who says they are not addicted to any chems}'' Glad to hear it. Anything else? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' All part of good living, am I right? Lemme give you something that'll flush out the after taste. |after= |abxy=Y6a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' You're strung out all right. I got something that can clean you up. |after= |abxy=Y7a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' Yeah, you got it bad. Let's flush your system. It's gonna burn like crazy, afterwards, all right? |after= |abxy=Y8a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' Let's clean you up. Not gonna be pleasant... |after= |abxy=Y9a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I'm sorry. Cleaning up addiction costs money, and you're short on caps. Was there anything else? |after= |abxy=Y11a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I can help, but not for free. You'll need to come back when you have the caps. You need anything else? |after= |abxy=Y12a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' We can help you when you have enough money. Addiction isn't cheap to cure. Anything else? |after= |abxy=Y13a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0005FB20 |trow=4 |before= |response=Done. You got more problems? Here's hoping, right? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Done. Now, was there anything else bothering you? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=And that's that. Anything else bothering you? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=All done. Any other complaints? |after= |abxy=A4a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files